emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7868 (5th July 2017)
Plot Tracy is disappointed and confused about what she and David overheard last night. She thinks Megan should know, but David advises her not to go rushing in and break Megan's heart. Lawrence calls Dean who confirms Tim Richards lives alone. Ronnie tries to talk to Lawrence but he rushes out. David tells Tracy that whatever happened between Frank and Charity appears to be over. Megan pops into the shop and gives Frank an list of potential clients to work his charms on. When Megan leaves, Tracy tells Frank that she doesn't want to play happy families when she knows he has cheated on Megan. Arthur finds emotional Laurel reading some of Ashley's sermons. Emma calls round at Mulberry Cottage and offers to escort Arthur to the bus stop. Whilst Laurel tends to Dotty, Emma continues to lead Arthur to believe Laurel is unwell. Frank protests there's nothing between him and Charity. When Tracy reveals she heard them talking last night, Frank lies that Charity was blackmailing him about a non-existent affair, but Tracy doesn't believe a word. After Tracy threatens to tell Megan what she heard, Frank admits he slept with Charity, but it was a one off that won't happen again as he loves Megan. Dan and Kerry are barely talking after their counselling session with Bernice. Amelia can't believe they went to Bernice for advice. Lawrence meets Dean outside Tim's flat. Tim is surprised to come face to face with Lawrence after all these years but invites him inside. Debbie assures Charity she doesn't hate her, although she doesn't like some of the things she does. Charity decides to do something about it, starting today. Debbie suggests Charity should get a new focus. Charity admits she though Cain was it but now she'll need to find something new. Tim explains to Lawrence that he went travelling following the death of his brother and ended up settling in Dubai but had to return to sort out his mother's affairs following her death. Tim is adamant Lawrence should've just let Ellen and John be together but Lawrence protests it was just a stupid affair. Tim reminds Lawrence that Ellen didn't know he framed John but Lawrence insists there is nothing he can do about about that now. Tim states Chrissie is the only family he has left now although Lawrence warns him to stay away. Tim believes Chrissie deserves to know how Lawrence destroyed John's life but Lawrence tells him it would break Chrissie's heart so if he really cared about her, he'd leave her alone to get on with her life. Lawrence offers Tim £20,000 to disappear again but Tim refuses to be bought off as he wants Lawrence to face the consequences of what he did to John. Lawrence steps into the hallway whilst his hired thug Dean tries to get Tim to agree to leave. A few moments later, Lawrence steps back inside to find Tim's face battered. After the threat of more violence, Tim agrees to stay away. Nicola and Laurel giggle about Bernice's certificate. Dan and Kerry have resolved their issues thanks to Amelia. Tracy wonders how she'll manage lunch without saying anything to Megan. Tracy confronts Charity about her and Frank, calling her a skank. Lawrence returns to Home Farm where Ronnie and Chrissie tell him they've spoken to a solicitor about getting a pardon for his conviction for being in a homosexual relationship so that it can be expunged from his record. Tracy isn't impressed when Leyla calls Frank the perfect man so she reveals Frank has cheated on Megan. Megan demands to know who Frank slept with. Tracy blurts out it was Charity. As a result, Charity gets a slap across the face and Megan has to be held back by Leyla to stop her doing any more damage. Debbie is disgusted with Charity. Megan picks up Eliza and walks out of the pub before Frank has a chance to explain things. Leyla assures Megan that she and Eliza will be better off without Frank. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) Guest cast *Dean - Danny Ryder *Tim Richards - Mark Moraghan Locations *Church Lane *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Home Farm - Office *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Granger Road *26 Granger Road - Front garden, hallway and Flat 4 *The Woolpack - Back room and bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten Road *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,150,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes